You Can Leave Your Hat On
by Stardust585
Summary: Tempers are flying high at the NYPD Crime Lab as an exceptionally difficult case unfolds putting Mac and Stella’s friendship on strain. Or does it? The only way to find out is to read it! Smacked fluffy one-shot


**You Can Leave Your Hat On**

**Summary: **Tempers are flying high at the NYPD Crime Lab as an exceptionally difficult case unfolds putting Mac and Stella's friendship on strain. Or does it? The only way to find out is to read it;-) Smacked fluffy one-shot

**A/N**** 1**: The idea for this story came to my mind as I was listening to this sexy song by Joe Cocker under the same title.

**A/N**** 2:** I wanted to post this story much later in the month but after the bad Smacked news I decided to get this done sooner since I figured we could all use some fluff SMackedness right now;-) Thus, this was written at a fast pace in a matter of a couple of hours so I want to apologize for any mistakes or inconsistencies in advance! Anyways, here it goes! Hope you'll like it!

_~~ This is for all you Smacked fans out there and you especially, Andorian Ice Princess! ~~_

* * *

"_I won't dance like Sinclair tells me to!"_

"_Mac, this isn't about Sinclair__. Or your pride," Stella said pointedly and she could see she had hit the mark as he clenched his fists in anger. "It's about that teenage girl who's missing, remember?" she reminded him gently._

"_There are other ways than me making a show of myself on another press conference!"_

"_We've tried them all already and nothing worked," she __reminded him with exasperation trying to keep her calm. "I don't think you have much of a choice here, Mac."_

_He__ looked at her angrily, his expression set and his stance unyielding. Stella knew he was getting into his stubborn mode and braced herself for what was coming. _

"_Well, if you're so keen on it__, why don't you do it?" _

"_Mac," she began in __a warning tone as if explaining something to a recalcitrant child. Her patience was wearing thin, though. "You are the head of this department and an announcement would have the best effect coming from you."_

"_Yeah? If I'm the head of this lab, then why are you still here arguing with me?"_

_Stella's eyes glinted murder but it was lost on Mac, who was on an angry roll. "You're so good at telling me what to do. Why don't _you_ do something for a change?!"_

_Everyone had their breaking point and that was Stella's._

"_If by 'something' you mean pointlessly thrashing in my office and starting counterproductive arguments with others then I really _am_ doing nothing!" she said through clenched teeth. "So fine, I'll get to _real_ work and leave fuming and shouting to you," she added acrimoniously and with that she stormed out of his office._

Stella recalled her quarrel with Mac as she was standing behind Sinclair on the steps of the police building in the flash of cameras waiting for her turn to speak. She was fuming. When Mac got into his stubborn mode, Stella found him exceptionally irritating. And when Sinclair figured into the equation as well, Mac became hell-bent on doing everything the other way than the chief wanted.

It was so with this case as well. Sinclair had been breathing down their necks from the very beginning because the case involved the mayor's niece and the media quickly got wind of it. The CSIs had done all they could to find the girl who had disappeared without a trace in suspicious circumstances leaving the body of her boyfriend behind. For all they knew, she could as easily be the killer as the victim, though. They had nothing and the heat was on them the whole time. So Sinclair suggested that Mac actually go out to the media. Initially, Stella was as opposed to the idea as Mac but as every new lead turned out to be yet another red herring and their situation grew desperate, she saw no other way. But when the chief's bidding was concerned, Mac just wouldn't look the truth in the eyes. Instead, he buried himself in the lab, insisting there was something they had missed. That was in the morning. Stella hadn't spoken to him since. He deserved at least silent treatment for his behaviour.

She looked up to where Mac's office was wondering if he was watching the press conference. Then Sinclair called her name and she stepped onto the podium.

**XxXxXxX**

"Hey, Stell," Danny caught up with her as she stepped out of the elevator into the lab. "Can I get your autograph?" he asked with a smirk.

Stella gave him a half-smile. "The only autograph you're getting from me is on your evaluation sheet, Messer. Which is due sometime this week, right?" she quipped.

"Ouch," Danny frowned playfully.

This elicited a full smile on her face, which however, was quickly replaced by a tight-lipped expression as she looked in the direction of Mac's office. Danny followed her gaze and answered her unspoken question.

"Went back to the crime scene with Hawkes," he said. "But he told me to give you this," he handed her a folder. "We finally got something."

She opened the file and peered inside. Mac did find a connection between the mayor's niece and one of the fibers they had found on the victim's body. She scanned the results and turned her gaze to the post-it attached to the bottom of the report. It read: "_You look good on TV_."

Stella smiled. Guess that answered her question whether he had watched the press conference. And this was his way of trying to make amends and admitting he was wrong. He never failed to endear himself to her with his small but so significant gestures – she knew that coming from such a private and introverted person, they really meant something.

She left Danny and headed for her office to finish up some reports. She couldn't quite focus, though, her thoughts scattered and her eyes constantly returning to the little note written in Mac's hand. She sighed.

Lately they had been trying to venture out on the new waters of a romantic relationship. She didn't want to push him into anything so they were taking it real slow, their romantic record for the last couple of weeks consisting of only several casual dates and a shy good-night kiss from Mac. A kiss she still felt on her lips, though. A kiss that made her realize how deep she was really in this. She knew she wanted so much more but with the tension and anger that had built up between them in the last week owing to that dreadful mayor's niece case, she figured she would sooner get kissed by Sid than by Mac.

She felt like this past week was setting them back to the times when they had just met each other and were only beginning their friendship. This morning's argument reminded her very much of the heated arguments ending with doors slamming and silent treatments for days they used to have as junior CSIs back when Claire was still alive and the world was a much more peaceful place.

But contrary to what she had felt back then, she didn't want to argue like this with him anymore. She thought they were long past that. When she was much younger, she actually found it thrilling to be able to butt heads and stand her ground against Mac, for whom she had always felt a tremendous deal of respect for his knowledge and professionalism. Now it was so much different. Arguments were not the same thrilling adrenaline-level-raising duels when you were in love with the other side.

She decided it was no use sitting in the office if she was only going to stare at the unfinished reports and wonder about Mac, so with a sigh she decided to take her leave. Maybe tomorrow would get her an opportunity to do something about Mac's stubborn streak.

**XxXxXxX**

"Hey, Stella, we've got a witness. He came to the precinct about an hour ago after he heard the news," Sheldon announced to her merrily as she came into the lab next morning. "Flack's starting with him as we speak."

"You're kidding?"

"No, great job," Sheldon smiled.

"Does Mac know?"

Hawkes just blinked and it was Stella's turn to smile. She went to her office to dump her things. She was just settling behind her desk when she heard a small knock on her glass door. She looked up and saw Mac come in with an unsure look on his face and two coffees in his hands. He placed one on her desk.

"A peace offering?" she raised her eyebrows.

"Only if you accept."

"Can I say 'I told you so'?" she asked taking her coffee.

"I guess I deserve it," he sighed, then looked at her. "I'm sorry for yesterday."

"You mean for being your usual stubborn you?"

"Right," he smirked and was serious again. "For being my stubborn, confrontational, thick self."

"Wow, that's a lot of self-deprecating for this early in the day."

"Any of it not true?"

"I can't say no...," she smirked. "…but you've got a whole day to make it up to me and show me those aren't your best traits," she teased. "So who's our witness?" she decided changing the subject was the best way to stop another round of self-deprecation. She knew him and was well aware that he had probably spent all night replaying each moment of yesterday and putting himself through an emotional wringer. If she didn't put his mind off of it, he would stew in guilt the whole day.

"I was just on my way to the precinct to interview him," he informed her, a small smile back on his face. "You going?" he offered.

She flashed him a cheeky grin and followed him into the corridor. "Wouldn't miss it."

"Still, I think from now on it should be you who reports to the press," he observed with a half-smile as the elevator door closed behind them.

"Don't push it, Mac," she said in a jokingly stern tone. "You're still not back in my good books yet."

"And what will it take to get me back there?" he asked innocently with raised eyebrows and she looked at him with a mysterious smile on her face.

"Well, I will have to think up a punishment for you," she furrowed her eyebrows and a playful glint appeared in her eyes. "And I guess I already have an idea," she tugged at the top button of his shirt and he felt heat rise within him at her intimate gesture and her sudden closeness. The effect she was having on him these days was immediate and profound.

"This is not fair," he pouted his lips.

"What?"

"You distracting me before an interview," he said with arched eyebrows as they pushed their way into the precinct.

"As they say, all is fair in love and war," she said flirtatiously as they neared the door leading into the interrogation room, where their witness was already waiting for them with Flack.

He gave her a quizzical look. "And we are which?"

She only flashed him an inscrutable look and disappeared into the room. Mac stopped and looked after her. Did she just say what he thought she said? _Love_?

He had written himself off in the romantic department a long time ago. His relationship with Peyton only served to strengthen his view that there was nothing left for him in that area of life. But Stella had always been breaking his barriers and proving him wrong in the emotional sphere. And her words had stirred feelings he kept buried deep inside. He had to admit there was no denying he loved her. He had always loved her and deep down he yearned for her with every fiber of his body.

Still, his past experiences made him wary and unwilling to take any risks. Stella was patiently re-teaching him how to do that, though. He hoped he would be able to repay her with the love she deserved for her caring devotion and tender but unwavering companionship.

Still, these were dangerous waters considering how easily something more might destroy their friendship. Yet a part of him wanted, needed to know if they had a chance at something more – a deeper and stronger bond even than the friendship they shared. If there was even a shred of hope of sharing something so amazing with the fantastic woman who was his partner…

"Mac?" Stella peeked her head through the door, a note of impatience audible in her voice. "You comin'?"

"Um…yeah, sure," he cleared his throat.

He shook his head and made his mind focus on the interview ahead instead of the amazing woman that would be doing it with him. All business again, he walked into the interrogation room.

**XxXxXxX**

Mac had seemed a bit absent-minded and distracted all day and Stella got the feeling he was fighting an internal struggle of some kind. By the looks he kept shooting her at the strangest of moments she figured it was somehow connected with her.

_Well, it'd better be! _she thought to herself with a smirk recalling the surprise she had for him.

Whatever his struggle was, Stella had just the thing to take his mind off any gloomy thoughts and disturbing issues. And she would get at least another kiss from him.

With that happy thought to keep her company, she donned her cloak and turned the lights off in her office. She had a certain item to buy.

**XxXxXxX**

"Mac, did you hear me?" Danny asked.

Mac looked up from the working station he was sitting at and realized Danny was standing at his side.

"Um, what is it, Danny?" he asked trying to cover his confusion with a frown but it didn't escape the younger CSI.

"Girl problems?"

Mac raised his eyebrows. "I don't have any…" he started with what he hoped was indignation.

"Mac, come on," Danny interrupted him with a smirk. "The entire lab heard your face-off with Stella yesterday. And I know you've been dating lately," he added proudly. He had made it his point of honour to be on top of all the office gossip ever since he was the last to know about Mac and Peyton.

"Yes, well, that was a professional matter and I don't think…"

"Mac, when you're dating someone from work, nothing is ever only professional anymore," Danny cut in again knowing where Mac was going with that. "I know a bit about that. You bought her flowers, right?" he added as an afterthought.

"I…no," Mac looked up at him in surprise, the thought of his blunder dawning on him. "I did buy her a coffee," he added hopefully.

Danny chuckled.

"Mac, as much as I admire you as my boss and friend, when it comes to women, you really don't have a clue, do you?"

Mac sighed and looked at his watch with a frown. It was almost nine in the evening. Was it too late?

"Come on, go buy your woman flowers and I'll take this over for you," Danny answered his question for him and made a shooing move motioning for Mac to get up from his chair. "Lindsay's mum is staying with us and I've suddenly developed a taste for some additional overtime work," he winked at Mac.

Mac gave him a half-smile and headed for the door. "Thanks," he threw in the younger man's direction and was gone.

**XxXxXxX**

Mac found that buying flowers was easy, it was the second part that was proving exceedingly difficult. He decided to swing by his own apartment first to put on something more comfortable before he went over to Stella's and now he found himself sitting in his armchair in his jeans, T-shirt and leather jacket, ready to go but unable.

Somehow his guitar had gotten into his hands in the meantime and he was now despondently strumming it and staring on the opulent bouquet of red roses he had gotten for Stella. It was sitting comfortably in a big vase on his coffee table taunting him. He had been all boosted up by Danny's speech but when he sat down and looked at the flowers, he became hesitant again. Stella had accepted his lame apology graciously enough and all seemed to be fine but she also seemed a bit remote for the rest of the day. He was really afraid he had blown his chances of something romantic with her by his stupid, pig-headed behavior. He didn't know what to say to her.

**XxXxXxX**

Half an hour later, Mac was still gathering his thoughts and mustering up his courage to actually get up and get over to her place when his doorbell rang.

_Perfect_, Mac fumed internally figuring it was Mrs. Stanley, his next-door elderly neighbor, wanting to borrow some sugar again. She came by every week with the same plea even though he never had any sugar. The old lady didn't seem to mind, though, and she always invited herself in and gave him a lecture on what kind of men didn't have any sugar at their homes.

Mac wasn't in a mood to listen to a lecture right now.

"Mrs. Stanley, I don't have any sugar!" he said somewhat too loudly right from the entrance but was stunned into silence immediately. The person on his threshold was definitely not Mrs. Stanley.

Mac gulped as Stella made her way inside his apartment. He couldn't see her face, though, as it was hidden under a fedora. She was also wearing a long beige trench-coat complementing the style of the hat. He closed the door behind her, too stunned to speak.

"I'll be sure to let Mrs. Stanley know," came her amused voice from underneath her hat. "It's a good thing you're sweet enough yourself, then," she closed the distance between them a placed a hungry kiss on his lips.

He didn't have time to put his arms around her, though, as she quickly moved away and looked around his apartment. Her eyes fell on his guitar lying beside his armchair and flashed him a smile.

"I see you're in a musical mood," she observed. "That's good."

"It is?" he gulped.

"You see, I've been thinking about that punishment for you…," she began casually strolling around the apartment swaying her hips seductively. Mac found he couldn't tear his eyes away from her.

Then she stood back in front of him. Her mysterious behavior and her closeness were an immediate turn-on and he felt heat rise up inside him. She took his hands and brought him to sit in one of the chairs.

"And when we were riding the elevator down to interrogation this morning, there was this song playing in the background…," she continued in that slow husky voice that was driving him crazy.

He gazed into her intense green eyes as if transfixed. He didn't even notice when she took out a piece of rope from her pocket and put it around him, fixing him to the chair so that he couldn't move.

"Stell, what the…" he began but she silenced him with another passionate kiss.

"I told you it was going to be a punishment," she said with a playful smile as he tried to struggle against his bindings.

"Mac, stay put," she gently scolded putting her arms on his, thus pinning them to the arm rests.

She made her way to his music player and produced a CD from her pocket. She set it on. The familiar music started to vibrate in the air and Mac stopped struggling, completely transfixed by her slow movements in sync with the music.

_Baby take off your coat real slow _

Stella slowly trailed her hands over her body making Mac yearn for her even more with her seductive moves and finally she did what Joe Cocker said. She was wearing a tight-fitting black dress underneath that didn't leave much for imagination. It hugged her luscious shape in all the right places and she looked even more amazing than she normally did.

_and take off your shoes _

_I'll take off your shoes _

Her stilettos landed near her coat and Mac felt he was on fire.

_Baby take off your dress _

_yes yes yes_

If his body was on fire before, now it was simply blazing as Stella's hands wandered to the zipper on the side of her dress and she slowly pulled it down. Black fabric pooled around her ankles to reveal her shape clothed only in two straps of shiny satin. She stepped out of the dress and slowly made her way towards him, her hat still on as Joe chanted in the background for her to leave nothing but it on.

_You can leave your hat on _

_You can leave your hat on _

_You can leave your hat on _

She straddled his waist and put her arms around him. "So, you like what you see?" she whispered.

"A simple yes seems to be an understatement," he managed, his desire for her growing with every second. "You are amazing."

He tried to put his arms around her, but found the bonds were still holding strong.

"I…can't move, Stell," he huffed.

"That's the idea, Mac," she whispered nibbling on his ear and eliciting a groan of pleasure from him.

"I...that's not fair," he tried to struggle again. What kind of a knot _was_ that? "You can't honestly expect me to…" she silenced him with another kiss.

"Punishment, Mac, remember?" she said into his ear and settled herself more comfortably in his lap making him squirm. Oh, this was not good. If she didn't release him soon…"And we've got to talk first."

"Stell, you're kidding, right?" he panted and felt her smile against his neck.

"What's with the roses, Mac?" she asked unexpectedly, pulling herself back to look him in the eye with an earnest expression on her face.

"I…"

"Don't you dare give me that crap about work, destroying our friendship or you not sure of my feelings! Because if you don't know that I love you by now then you're even thicker than I thought!" she exclaimed in exasperation.

He looked at her in amazement. That was just the bucket of cold water over his head that he needed.

"The roses are for you," he admitted finally. "To show you how sorry I am for being a stubborn inhibited ass for so long. And to tell you that I'm done being unsure or afraid," he continued and the words he had had such a problem to find before were now pouring out of him like a dam had opened somewhere inside. "I want to be with you, Stella, till the end of my days." When he finished, he could swear her eyes watered.

"Thank you," she said simply and placed a passionate kiss on his lips, pulling away only when they were both starting to get a bit dizzy from lack of air.

"Untie me?" he pleaded. This time she did comply and soon he was gathering her giggling form in his arms and carrying her to his bedroom, the hat left lying on the floor and Joe Cocker still sounding in the background.

_T__hey don't know I love you _

_T__hey don't know what love is _

_T__hey don't know what love is _

_T__hey don't know what love is _

_I know what love is _

_Sweet darling_

**XxXxXxX**

Mac woke up sometime in the night. This time it wasn't the usual nightmares and doubts haunting him, though. Actually, it was the complete absence thereof that shook him from his light slumber. He looked at the beautiful woman lying next to him and couldn't help but wonder what he had done to deserve her. Last evening was one of the greatest experiences of his adult life and he felt like he had been born again.

As his gaze grazed over inch after inch of her perfect naked body, he felt rested and content. For the first time in many years he felt complete – the woman of his dreams in his arms and his heart and mind totally at ease with no sign of the inner turmoil and pain that were his constant companions throughout the last couple of years.

Now there was only peace and…dare he venture the word, happiness? And he owned it all to the amazing woman now gently snoring in his arms. His heart overflowing with emotion, he bent his head and placed a gentle kiss on her temple, taking in her wonderful smell.

"I love you, too, Stella Bonasera."

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N**: Two stories in two days – I hope you aren't having enough of me already! Anyways, I hope I managed to get a smile on your faces and haven't fluffed you to death!!

Let me know what you think!

**A/N 2**: My other story, _While You Were Sleeping_, updates next week.


End file.
